You know your obsessed with TMI when
by DarkusCat
Summary: I never understood the point of these things, the title says it all...
1. You know you're obsessed when

**You know you're obsessed with The Mortal Instruments when…**

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I wonder what would happen I took a screenshot of and replaced the words Cassandra Clare with Chloe Shi...would that be illegal?<p>

* * *

><p>...You're convinced that you're a Shadowhunter because a long time ago one of your ancestors was one. After all, the blood of the Clave <em>is <em>dominant…

…You see a random raven and yell "Hugin! You're not gonna get away with this! Don't you dare attack me!"

...When someone asks you if you're team Edward or Jacob you say, "Screw you! TEAM JACE FTW!"

…You and some friends are locked out of church, and you say "Step aside, mundies. In the name of the Clave I ask entry to this holy place!"

...Someone asks why you are taking Latin in school you say, "As a Shadowhunter I am woefully behind in Latin, so I decided to devote some extra time to my studies."

...In volleyball someone yells "ace!" you say, "JACE? WHERE? TELL ME BEFORE I BRING YOU TO THE SILENT BROTHERS!"

…You're friend gets detention for breaking the rules, and you say, "Sorry, sed lex, dura lex."

…You constantly make Shadowhunter references

….You constantly quote Jace/Clary/Isabelle/Alec/Magnus etc. etc.

…The margins of all your notes, tests, quizzes etc. are covered in Marks and Runes

…Someone says "shadow" and you immediately finish with "hunter"

…You see a stray cat and you say, "It looks like Chairmen Meow has run away again…"

…You hear the word "archive" and you think about the Silent Brothers

…Your life's goal is to travel to Alicante, Spain once you figure out how to get past the wardings.

…You dress up as a Shadowhunter for Halloween

…You hold a grudge against the boy named Sebastian in your grade

…Every time you go snorkeling/scuba diving and see seaweed you think, "hmmm….what if it was pale….so _that's _what Sebastian/Jonathan's hair looks like!"

…Instead of saying "Oh my god" (or anything similar) you say "By the Angel!"

…You have a separate folder on your computer labeled "TMI stuff" or "TMI fanfic" or something like that

…You have a countdown to when CoLS comes out

…You understand the acronyms TMI, CoB, CoA, CoG, CoFA, CoLS, or CoHF

…You read Ender's Game and think that the whole time Ender's sister Valentine has some ulterior motive to being so nice to him. You're suspicious of anyone named Valentine.

…The background of your computer is downloaded from

… is your home page

…You see the lions at the zoo and say, "Hey! It's a feline Jace!"

...In Super Smash Bros you want to play Link because he's blond like Jace

And last but not least: You know you're obsessed with The Mortal Instruments if any of these pertain to you!


	2. You ALSO know you're obsessed when

**You ALSO know you're obsessed with TMI when…**

* * *

><p>Okay! Here's round 2! Love writing this because all I have to do is look into my own life :D<p>

* * *

><p>…Your mother screams at you and you realize that you're 'the bane of her existence'<p>

…Your hands/arms/legs etc. are covered with runes (that may or may not be permanent)

…You start a Nephilim club at school with friends that are equally (if not more) obsessed than you

…You are saving up to buy an amazingly magical something from HebelDesign

…When you type in 's' your search history reads: Shadowhunter, Seraph Blade, Shadowhunter Costume, Sebastian Morgenstern, Shadowhunters' Wiki

…When you type in 'j' your search history reads: Jace, Jace Wayland, Jace Lightwood, Jace Quotes, Jamie Cambell Bower

…You have suffered/are currently suffering a severe case of Mortal Instruments withdrawal after finishing CoLS two days after you got it (symptoms include depression, constant fanfic writing, and the occasional obnoxious but perfectly acceptable 'Why?')

…Your friends constantly accuse you of being addicted to TMI, and advise you to seek medical help

…After locking yourself in your room to read CoLS you come out and everyone is calling you Rip Van Winkle

…After being called Rip Van Winkle you say, "Hey there are worse things to be called. Like Valentine. Or Sebastian."

...You have recommended the TMI series to anyone who happens to not have a book in their hand

…At least half of the people you recommend it to read it just so you stop pestering them

…At least a fourth of the people you recommend it to read it to understand your constant TMI references

…You command a pack of werewolves (with Luke at their head, of course) to attack the other fourth that won't read it and don't know what's good for them

…You have long, passionate debates with a friend on Clave policies, the Accords, etc.

…You have memorized (involuntarily) and can recite passages and/or pages and/or chapters of any of the books

...You decide to adopt a new calendar

2012- Year of the Lost Soul

2013- Year of the Clockwork Princess, Shadowhunters' Codex, and City of Bones Movie

2014- Year of the Dark Artifice

…You are enraged that the word Shadowhunter isn't in the Microsoft Word SpellCheck dictionary, and decide to write a complaint…multiple…


End file.
